


Split Apart, Yet Closer Together

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [15]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Theories, Yet more ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to be like this.





	Split Apart, Yet Closer Together

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Joey stared down at the his creations. _I should’ve been more careful._ The two shapes began to move. _How could I have been so foolish?_ As they got to their feet, Joey got a better look at them. One was a mockery of the character of Alice. Her eyes were empty voids and her mouth was held together by strings of flesh, exposing her teeth. She had no nose only her ears were in tact. Her arms were covered in scars with five fingered hands and a wound was visible on her neck. Her legs were unsteady and shaky, positioned in all the wrong ways. Her halo was attatched at a lopsided angle to her head and a pair of sharp horns protruded from either of her skull. She stumbled about, searching for something to support her miserable body. Nearby stood a figure of complete black. His eyes were crossed out but he had a functioning mouth. He was completely bald and shirtless. He had four fingers. He did not resemble any cartoon character. He did not have eyes or hair. But he was stable. Compared to the writhing creature nearby, he was his greatest creation yet. But he didn’t want _him_  to be perfect. **It was supposed to be her.**

“You ruined my Angel!!”, Joey shouted, catching the attention of both.

He walked up to the man and screamed in his face.

”YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!!!”

”I’m sorry.”, He said in a confused voice, “But who are you?”

Joey stared at him for a few seconds. The man was oblivious to this of course, unable to see him. He laughed. It was a hysterical laugh. The angel looked visibly frightened by it, creeping backwards from it.

”You can’t remember sh**, can you?”, He said.

”No sir, I can’t. Do you know who I am?”

Joey slapped him, causing him to recoil. He grabbed him by the wrist and then grabbed the angels, much to her retaliation and screams. The man asked where they were going. Scared and oblivious.

How pitiful.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s an explanation.  
> He sent Susie back into the machine and then killed Sammy. He didn’t realise that this would effect the process of their creation. In short, Joey mucked up and now they’re a horrible mix of the two of them.


End file.
